


Stanley Uris

by xxxbuffyxxx



Series: The Death of the Losers Club [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Fear, Horror, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Knives, Multi, Pain, Pennywise (IT) Being an Asshole, Pennywise (IT) is His Own Warning, Psychological Torture, Torture, general sadness all around, stan centric, stanley centric, the others are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxbuffyxxx/pseuds/xxxbuffyxxx
Summary: This is the first of my series called The Death of the Losers Club. Don't worry, it's not as bad as it sounds. This is my first IT fanfiction that I've put on Archive, but if you want to check out my Tumblr, it is inside this on the second notes bit. BTW, I can't really do character death, so don't be expecting me to do much of that.Basically in this Pennywise comes back, but they're still kids, and he is basically just torturing them. WHY DO I LIKE MAKING MY BABIES SUFFER?**ventually there were so many bangs that they seemed to merge together, and Stan started running. The banging was getting louder and louder, and eventually he stopped. The banging stopped. Everything was still apart from the rise and fall of \Stan’s shoulders.He slowly and unwillingly turned to his left, to see almost every book on the floor. There was only one word on them all: LOSER. Stan gulped and turned, not wanting to see what was in the books and hoped that, now he had read the cover, he would be able to escape this nightmare. He took a right as he left. There was a loud bang to his left.**





	Stanley Uris

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I'm sorry for this.

It all started with Eddie and Richie. Big surprise.  


The Losers Club had decided to go to the library to study, after school on a Friday after school. Mike couldn’t go, as his grandfather had told him to work that day, and Bev and Ben went on a Friday-night dinner date, so the other four went alone.  


They were there for about five minutes until Richie had said something stupid and/or offensive (Stan wasn’t paying attention to the endless drabble), Eddie yelled at him for it and then there was just yelling. Bill and Stanley had, at first, just rolled their eyes and ignored it, studying amongst themselves.  


However, after about two minutes of unbearable yelling, Stanley remembered he wanted to get a book, and excused himself from the table. Bill looked at him as if to say don’t you dare leave me with these two, but Stan kept walking. Once he got to the biology section of the library he looked around, trying to figure out where the parts on respiration were, when he saw a book saying ‘Bird Anatomy’, and got distracted.  


Once he’d read the blurb of the book, he’d forgotten all about his biology, and turned to the direction of the checkout. As he started walking out, he heard a loud bang in the isle to his left. He stopped and turned, before remembering the events of the summer and continuing to the crowded area of the library. Safety in numbers.  


But when he passed the next isle there were two bangs, and the next three. Stanley kept walking, subconsciously knowing that he didn’t walk this far going towards the biology section, but he was purposely ignoring that thought. They’d killed IT. IT was dead.  


…right?  


Eventually there were so many bangs that they seemed to merge together, and Stan started running. The banging was getting louder and louder, and eventually he stopped. The banging stopped. Everything was still apart from the rise and fall of \Stan’s shoulders.  


He slowly and unwillingly turned to his left, to see almost every book on the floor. There was only one word on them all: LOSER. Stan gulped and turned, not wanting to see what was in the books and hoped that, now he had read the cover, he would be able to escape this nightmare. He took a right as he left. There was a loud bang to his left.  


Stan yelled, “Fuck!” and looked to his left, seeing every book on the floor except for one. This had a different title, and Stan’s breath caught in his throat.  


‘The Death of the Losers Club: Vol. 1’  


Stan really didn’t want to look in the book, but he realised that this would never end unless he did. He slowly walked over and took the book. He looked at the back, and saw drips of red. He touched one, which was out of alignment, and quickly drew his hand back, damp.  


He gagged but somehow stopped himself from dropping the book. He really didn’t want to have to bend down, limiting his vision more than necessary. He opened the book to the first page and saw a photo of the once person he had tried his hardest to avoid.  


Pennywise was waving right at him, his arm moving slowly and robotically. He was smiling so big that it looked painful to anyone that wasn’t a child-murdering psycho from Gehinnom. Then his arm slowly etched to his neck and he rapidly sliced one of his large claws across his neck, the page following his claw until pennywise was on the previous one. Stan looked up, trying hard to slow down his breathing or heartrate enough to continue.  


Once he no longer felt like his heart was going to explode from his chest, though the feeling had only dulled slightly, he looked down, before having to look up again. There was another moving picture, but this time with him in it. He was in his father’s study and seemed to be putting a… book away…  


He knew when this was. He watched as the fear-inducing picture fell off the wall, and he went back to put it up again. He saw, again, there being no horrible woman in the picture and his breathing still quickened. He looked around the bookshelves, almost looking for her, not knowing if she would end up there. Jumping out and biting into his face again, this time succeeding in cutting off his breathing and feeding off of his fear and flesh.  


But no, she was nowhere to be seen. He let out a breath, but soon sucked it back in again when he heard the flute being played. It sounded like it was being played from right behind his head, but he wouldn’t dare turn to see if there was anything there. As the ‘camera’ turned, the page turned as well to a photograph of the flutist opening her mouth, ready to swallow him again. Stan’s breathing quickened as he saw the three yellow lights again, feeling as if they were staring straight into his soul.  


He hadn’t told the others, they didn’t need to know that he had seen the same lights Bev had when she had been taken. When he was halfway down IT’s throat it was hard not to see them, right in front o his face, taunting him.  


As the teeth slammed together, the page turned, and he saw himself now, running through the library like a weirdo. Well, he thought amidst the panic, at least the bullies were right about something. He noticed that, the further he ran, the more books fell off the shelves. He looked around the isle he was in now, there were no other books on the shelves around him, and he dreaded to think about what would have happened if he had gone to the next row.  


When he stopped running the ‘camera’ kept going, and with it the page. Stanley saw Georgie, and his heart stopped. The wound was still fresh after finding his coat, and his breathe stuttered, a tear fell onto the page, and Georgie looked right into the ‘camera’, right into Stan’s eyes, and wiped it away. Stan’s heart started beating again a million beats per minute as the tear was wiped off, just as per Georgie’s intention. Then he said, “I’m sorry Stannie”, and again, he could hear the noise from right behind his head. “I didn’t mean to make him do it. Honest. I didn’t mean to tell him”.  


Stan’s voice came out all breathy when he said, “Told him what, Georgie?”  


Georgie shook his head, and with this action came the shaking off the book. This time Stan really did drop it, but then looked down to realise that the books on the floor were gone. The book’ pages were flying by now, like a flip book, and he could see himself, he looked a bit older, and he was looking at all of the scars on his arms. Stanley let out a shaky breath, remembering Georgie finding him patching himself up after hurting himself with his dad’s kitchen knife. He had made him promise to tell no one, especially Bill.  


His future self looked around the room and turned on the bath. He watched it fill up before getting in, fully clothed, and picking something up off the floor. Present Stan gasped when he realised what it was. He wanted to scream at himself, tell him that this wasn’t the answer, but he knew that it would be hypocritical in every sense. First off, that was him doing it. Second…  


Well, he couldn’t say truthfully that he hadn’t thought of doing it.  


He looked away as his future self put the knife vertically on his wrist, but from right behind him he heard a slicing sound and a whimper, but then there was a pouring sound, and the sound of something metal hitting the floor. Then the book slammed shut, causing him to look at it in surprise. The back was clear now, all of the blood was gone, and it read:  


“Look to Your Left”  


Stan whimpered, not unlike the whimper he was going to make when he got older, and gingerly looked to his left. Standing there was IT. Stan gasped, not quite sure why he was surprised, and backed away, but Pennywise wasn’t smiling. He wasn’t walking towards him in a lust for flesh, but rather, stood there, staring. Then, he started whistling, but it didn’t sound like a whistle. It sounded like a flute.  


Stan’s breathing hitched for what felt like the thousandth time as IT’s arm started growing and reaching towards him. He tried backing away but then one of the bookcases fell over behind him, effectively blocking his escape. When the arm grabbed onto his he winced, weakly trying to get out of IT’s clutches. However, instead of harming him, it pulled his sleeve clean off, showing his scarred arms. He looked at IT for a moment, trying to figure out what it was trying to do, before remembering the book.  


“No, stop” he said, looking away from the self-inflicted scars that, although he knew he’d caused, and would probably cause again, he didn’t want to look at. IT started giggling and took something out of its back pocket, and Stan had a hunch as to what it was. “please stop”  


IT held the knife and chucked it so that it was plunged into the bookcase next to his face, and he let out another choked sob.  


“Go on” IT said, in its low, nasal voice. “You’ve wanted to forever, so go on. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it.” He kept saying that, gradually getting louder and louder and closer and closer until eventually Pennywise the Dancing Clown was all up in his face and screaming and Stan was crying and hyperventilating all at once until it was quiet. IT slammed its hand over Stan’s mouth so that he was quiet apart from sharp, painful breaths.  


“Georgie told me that you wanted to kill yourself” IT said slowly. Stan whimpered and tried shaking his head, but the hand on his face stopped his head from moving. “Do you need help?”  


Pennywise grabbed the knife and pulled Stan’s arm forward, before placing the knife on it, the same way he had in the book. Stan yelled for help, but it was quiet apart from his terrified voice.  


“No one can hear you Staniel” IT said in Richie’s voice, before he turned his head, as if hearing someone. He groaned, like someone had stolen his candy, and then, he disappeared, knife clattering on the floor.  


Stan could see Bill staring at where Pennywise had been, before kicking himself into section. He knelt down next to Stan and called out to Richie and Eddie, “Guys, I’v-ve got him!”  


Eddie was the first of the two to arrive, and he gave Stan his inhaler to help his breathing and, while Stan was choking out a thank you, Richie arrived, looking like he had been hit by a truck. The first thing he did was carefully pick up his arm, and looked at the scars. Some were newer than others, and it showed. Richie mumbled a little “Shit, Stan”, and then asked if he could hug m=him. Stan nodded and all three practically jumped on him. Once Stan had calmed down enough, he said, “a… a book, is there a book?”  


“This is a library, Stanley, you’re gonna have to be more specific”  


“Beep beep Richie”  


Stan lightly shoved them away and saw the book. “Look to Your Left”. He turned it over and saw that the book was still the same on the front. When he opened it the pictures weren’t moving, but there were more of them, with messy writing where there were words being whispered into his ears before. The others gasped wen they saw it, and Stan closed it again.  


“It says volume one. There are more”.  


Bill shook his head in denial and said, “No, wuh-we killed IT. IT’s nev-v-nev-never cuh-coming back”. Richie started shaking in fear, and Eddie took a few pumps from his inhaler.  


Stan stood up and sighed shakily, walking over to the knife on the floor, which the others had missed. Richie and Eddie both swore in unison and Bill shuddered. “Stuh-Stan?” he asked shyly. Stan turned to him, holding the knife like it would jump up and stab him. “IT s-said something about you wuh-wanting to…” his voice cut off, him being unable to say such a thing. Eddie and Richie looked at him, confused, and Stan walked back over, sitting and placing the knife back down beside them.  


“I’m going to tell the others Bill. But right now we need to tell them what happened. IT’s back, and we need to finish it off this time”.

**Author's Note:**

> https://gazeboplacebosamedifference.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Here's my Tumblr account


End file.
